Aqualad's Day
by TangerineGirl07
Summary: An Aqualad story. (Probably one of the stupidest fics you'll ever read)It's only a 1 chapter story. It's my first fic, so please R&R!


Aqualad's Day ------------------------------  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Today I went to collage. I was so excited!!! I'll tell you the whole story diary, since you are so special to me. So the story begins  
_---  
  
Aqualad came out of the water once again. Tram followed along up to Titans Tower island. "Well Tram. My first day of collage is today! I am going to miss you, But I can't wait!" Aqualad smiled. Then he grabbed Tram's hand. "Come on. The Titans promised me they'd baby-sit you." "Blah blah" Tram said.  
"Tram, don't be mad. It's for the best." Aqualad knocked on Titans Tower door. Then Cyborg finally answered.  
"Yo, Who keeps banging on- Oh, it's you.. Aqualad. What a surprise.. I thought collage begun next week." Cyborg said.  
"Yeah.." Aqualad scratched the back of his head. "There was a change of plan. Anyways, you said you were going to watch Tram. Or every Titan was." "Yeah.. Just give me the list of what I need to do to make him feel at home" Cyborg said.  
"GREAT! Here" Aqualad handed Cyborg a bright orange paper with blue writing on it.  
"Wow.. Tram wears diapers?" "Shhh! He's very 'emotional' about it." Aqualad whispered.  
"Okay. Well come on Tram. You don't want Aqualad to be late." Cyborg grabbed Tram's hand and pulled him inside. Then Beast Boy came to the door.  
"Hey Aqualad. I over heard your 'conversation' with Cyborg. So, Tram does wear diapers?" Beast Boy laughed. Tram ran behind Aqualad and hugged his legs.  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SAY HE'S EMOTIONAL ABOUT IT?" "Yeah yeah, Enough with the chit-chat. How are you going to get to collage?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Well- oh. Crap. Cyborg, can you give me a ride?" Asked Aqualad.  
"As long as you don't get water on the seats. I'll go grab my keys." Cyborg walked off to his room.  
"Have fun." Beast Boy said and followed Cyborg. "Oh STARFIRE someone is at the door for you." "Really? Thank-you for telling me, Beast Boy. I shall go see who it is" Starfire flew to the door.  
Aqualad turned and looked at Starfire. Then he said, "Hey hey hey, Starfire baby." "Baby? What, what do you mean?" Asked Starfire.  
"You don't get around much do you?" Aqualad laughed. "So, What do you say to dinner tonight.. Me and you, You and me." "Well, I don't know.. I think.. Maybe some other time." Starfire said.  
"That's what they all say.. No one ever wants to.. You know, go out with me. Yea, so what I have long hair.. But I am still a good looking guy eh?" "Well-" "I GOT THE KEYS! LET'S RIDE!" Cyborg yelled. Cyborg went into the garage area and got into his car. Aqualad tagged along and jumped into the backseat.  
"Thanks for letting me ride with you." Aqualad smiled.  
"Yea, um, make sure no one sees you. I don't want people to know I am driving a mermaid to collage" Cyborg mumbled.  
"Pardon?" "Nothing." Cyborg turned on the car, and started driving.  
  
After a while Cyborg and Aqualad finally arrived at the collage. "Bye Aqualad. See you, later.. And uh, don't expect a ride home okay man?" "Okay. Don't worry, I'll get a cab." Aqualad got out of the backseat holding his bag. Cyborg drove away and didn't say goodbye. "It took me forever to save up to get here. And now, here's the beginning of the rest of my life." Aqualad sighed and then walked up the stairs.  
"Hey look, It's a mermaid." A few girls laughed and pointed at Aqualad.  
"Hello Ladies" Aqualad smiled. He quickly opened his bag and then pulled out a comb then started coming his hair. "Hey ouch! The comb, it's stuck in my hair. Aw man! I just bought this!!!!" "It's probably stuck, because you have seaweed in your ugly excuse for hair." A girl said.  
"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Aqualad asked in confusion.  
"Idiot" The girl mumbled, then walked inside the building.  
"Woops, Can't slack." Aqualad ran into the building and into the coffee shop to quickly get a drink before class.  
"Hello Sir what can I get you?" A fat old lady said.  
"Just a hot cup of coffee to go." Aqualad said happily.  
"Yeah.. Okay. Here" the fat old lady gave Aqualad his coffee.  
"How much?" "What?" "Guess it's free." Aqualad left the coffee shop. He walked along down the hallway sipping his coffee. "Mmm. Yum! This coffee is good especially since it is complementary." "THERE THE THIEF IS! STOP HIM!" "Who is the thief?" A few cops ran up to Aqualad and one grabbed his arm. "Sorry kid, we're going to have to take you downtown." "Over a cup of coffee? The lady said it was free! I swear" "No, she didn't even charge you yet.. She was going to give you the real complementary thing.. It was a doughnut." One of the officers said.  
"Sorry, I don't think you guys are telling the truth. Can I go?" "NO! That coffee is 5 dollars, and you'd better pay up… Or we're going to take you-" "I'll deal with this." A voice said.  
  
At Titans Tower  
  
"TRAM! WHERE DID YOU HIDE ALL YOUR DIAPERS?" Screamed Cyborg.  
"Tram took my book." Raven frowned. "I'm going to my room." "No your not, Your going to help. I CANNOT DO THIS ALONE!!!!" Cyborg yelled to Raven.  
"You'll survive." Raven slammed her door.  
"Cyborg, Would you like some help watching Tram?" Starfire asked.  
"If I knew where he was!" Cyborg said.  
  
Back To Aqualad  
  
"You see, young Aqualad. As a collage student, I think you'd know better. Coffee is only free on certain occasions." A man said.  
"Well, I am a new student, and I- I came from the ocean… So I don't understand most things up on land." Aqualad said sadly.  
"You, your from the ocean? I've heard that one, on April fools. Sorry, Aqualad.. April isn't for a while yet." "I think I'm late for class, so.. I am going to head out." Aqualad grabbed his bag and went towards the door.  
"Before you go, I'd like to say.. You aren't going to be joining the rest of the students until Monday. And is that a man-purse you have there?" "No, I don't think so. My friend Tram mad it for me." Aqualad opened the door. "Bye now." then he left The man he was talking to got up and shut the door.  
"I cannot believe I have such a moron in this collage.." Titans Tower  
  
Aqualad arrived at Titans Tower about half hour after he spoke to the principle. Aqualad banged on the door and then Starfire opened it.  
"Hello, Aqualad! How was collage?" Asked Starfire. Cyborg ran down to the door holding Tram by his ankle.  
"FIND A NEW BABYSITTER!!!!!!!" Cyborg yelled and slammed the door in Aqualad's face. Then Cyborg opened the door and put Tram on the ground. "Oops." Then he slammed the door.  
"Well Tram, I am going to ask for a refund.. I guess collage isn't going to be what I need… Even though I need money. Oh well, I guess I'll go spear fishing underwater from now on." Tram jumped into the water and Aqualad jumped after him.  
-----------------------------  
  
_Well diary, that's how it was.. It was an interesting beginning of the end of something. But, I am just plain glad that me and tram are still the best of buddies. Besides, collage was to expensive. SO, I'm just glad- Oh man! Tram got into the oysters again.. I guess I'll lock you up and hide you under my pillow.  
Love always,  
Aqualad._


End file.
